Mon Epouvantard adoré
by Cajedi
Summary: SLASH laissez aller votre imaginaire


Auteur : Cajedi  
  
SLASH : Harry/??  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages et le monde d'HP appartiennent à J.K.ROWLING  
  
Petite(s) note(s) :  
  
HP = ce qui se passe vu par Harry EP = ce qui se passe vu par l'épouvantard DM = ce qui se passe vu par Drago  
  
  
  
  
  
Remarque : je sais que logiquement un épouvantard dans le roman de JKR ne pourrait évoluer comme le mien.mais.bon..c'est écrit pour faire rêver.  
  
  
  
MON EPOUVANTARD ADORE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Depuis deux ans j'ai terminé l'école de Poudlard, j'ai réussi mes études avec mention et j'ai été engagé à Poudlard comme entraîneur de quiddittch.  
  
Hermione suite à ses prémonitions est devenue professeur de divination et enseigne également les cours sur l'étude des moldus, Ron quant à lui est devenu le second d'Hagrid.  
  
Hermione et Ron sont ensemble depuis la septième année et ils habitent dans l'enceinte du Château.  
  
Quant à moi, je me suis trouvé un joli petit cottage à Pré-au-lard car je voulais laisser l'intimité de Sirius et Remus qui vivent maintenant au grand jour leur relation.  
  
Je l'ai meublé avec quelques meubles que Sirius avaient gardé de mes parents et Dumbledore m'a également fourni du mobilier et quelques tapisseries et tapis venant du château.  
  
Je crois avoir bien su créer une atmosphère chaude et douillette.  
  
Je mène une vie paisible, les horreurs se sont estompées à la suite de la mort de Voldemort, les derniers mangemorts actifs ont été exécutés par les détraqueurs.  
  
Par chance, Severus Rogue a su prouvé son innocence en ce qui concerne les meurtres commis par les mangemorts et a reçu une médaille pour les services rendus en risquant sa vie en espionnant pour le compte de Dumbledore.  
  
Ce cher Severus, c'est un tout autre homme, il peut enfin vivre et sourire à nouveau, nous sommes vraiment de bons amis maintenant.  
  
Pourquoi je n'habite pas au château avec tous mes amis et bien tout simplement parce que Drago Malefoy y habite, c'est lui le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Pas que je ne m'entends pas avec lui, il est devenu aussi notre ami depuis la septième année, mais le voir du matin au soir me serait impossible sans que je lui dise que son amitié ne m'est plus suffisante.  
  
Et oui, je l'aime et combien de nuits se passent à rêver de lui ou me caresser en y pensant.  
  
Ma vie sentimentale s'est réduite à une toquade passagère pour Cho et un amour platonique pour Drago.  
  
A part cela et bien je suis toujours puceau, à presque vingt ans.  
  
Voilà mon ami Severus :  
  
-Entre donc, c'est gentil de venir me voir  
  
-Harry, je suis passé pour te dire ce que l'on vient de décider pour la fête de Dumbledore  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il prend bientôt sa retraite  
  
-Oui, nous allons organiser un banquet et un bal et à la fin de celui-ci nous donnerons le nom du nouveau directeur-  
  
C'est mieux de le laisser diriger jusqu'à la fête ainsi il n'aura pas son remplaçant dans les pieds, ce serait un manque de tact  
  
-Oui c'est ce que nous avons pensé aussi  
  
-On sait déjà qui va le remplacer, demandais-je  
  
-Oui, le comité du Phénix l'a désigné mais à part quelques privilégiés, dont Dumbledore, c'est un secret  
  
-Allez ne vient pas me dire que tu ne peux rien me dire, toi qui fait partie du comité  
  
-Hélàs tu sais que je dois tenir ma parole  
  
-Oui, je ne t'ennuie plus avec cela  
  
-En fait il faudra que tu viennes assister aux réunions pour la réalisation de cette fête  
  
-Sans problème, tout le monde y sera ?  
  
-Oui, tous les professeurs, directeurs et préfets.  
  
-Ah.  
  
  
  
Severus leva un regard étonné sur moi et me demanda  
  
-Y aurait il quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'ennuierait ?  
  
-Non pas du tout, juste tout ce monde.  
  
-Harry, ce sont tous des amis  
  
-Bien sûr  
  
-Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, tu aurais dû rester au château avec nous, ce n'est pas bon de te replier sur toi-même comme tu le fais, ne fais pas comme moi par le passé.  
  
-Tu as raison, je viendrai ne t'inquiètes pas  
  
Severus partit et me laissa perdu dans mes craintes, la peur de voir Drago s'installer à mes côtés, de s'approcher trop près de moi, de me poser trop de questions personnelles, de me proposer de faire une sortie en sa compagnie comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois dans le passé, comme cela m'avait été dur de me retrouver avec lui dans une salle de ciné moldu, lui, assis juste à côté de moi et de devoir résister à n pas lui prendre la main.  
  
J'allai prendre une longue douche afin de chasser tout cela de mon esprit et je me mis tout nu dans les draps frais, j'essayai de m'endormir, le bien être que la douche m'avait procuré commençait a s'estomper, mon esprit et mon c?ur se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'objet de mes peurs, c'est à ce moment là que la penderie de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec un grincement et qu'il en sortit un Drago tout sexy qui avançait vers moi.  
  
Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.  
  
-Drago !! ??  
  
-Veux-tu que nous fassions l'amour me dit il ?  
  
-Mais..ce n'est pas toi.tu es un épouvantard !!!!!!  
  
Mais avant que « riddiculus » ne soit sorti de ma bouche, je décidai de découvrir des sensations que jamais le vrai Drago ne me donnerait.  
  
Alors j'écartai les draps et je fis signe à l'épouvantard de se joindre à moi.  
  
Quelle nuit délicieuse il me procura, il me fit tant de bien et de mal à la fois surtout quand je prenais conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment Drago.  
  
Je lui ai dit tous les mots doux et il m'en dit tout autant.  
  
Le matin au réveil, il n'était plus là, normal je m'étais endormis et l'épouvantard avait disparu.  
  
  
  
Les nuits se suivirent à un rythme effréné, le soir je me mettais au lit en faisant naître mes peurs juste pour voir l'épouvantard et chaque nuit il me comblait au plus haut point, je prolongeais toutes ces nuits jusqu'au petit matin ou je m'endormais et lui retournait dans la penderie jusqu'à la nuit suivante.  
  
Mes amis et surtout Séverus s'inquiétaient pour moi.  
  
Hermione me demanda ce que je faisais pour avoir des yeux aussi cernés et me demanda carrément si je vivais une aventure.  
  
-Harry, tu as les mêmes yeux que Ron au début de notre relation, ne me cache pas la vérité, je suis toujours ton amie !!  
  
-Mais non, juste quelques insomnies, tu sais que je n'ai personne  
  
-Mais Harry, enfin, pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus de danger qui rode, tout va bien, en plus il y a plein de filles qui voudraient sortir avec toi, tu devrais vivre  
  
-Mais. je vis Hermione, et je suis heureux, ne t'inquiète donc pas  
  
-Ok, mais je suis là et Ron aussi si tu veux un jour te confier  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si un jour je devrais me confier je ne le ferai qu'à Severus ou pire à Drago lui-même.  
  
-N'oublie pas de venir à la réunion ce soir, me cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le château  
  
-Oui j'y serai, à ce soir  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DM  
  
Ah, enfin le voilà !!!!!!  
  
Il n'est pas trop tôt !!!! Il faut que je sois absolument à côté de lui.  
  
Mon dieu, comme il est pâle.  
  
Que se passe t-il avec lui ?  
  
Si je ne me savais pas son ami, je penserais qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter.  
  
Il vient juste au moment de ses cours d'entraînement et repart juste après.  
  
Quand nous faisons une sortie à plusieurs il ne m'adresse presque pas la parole et il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus accepté un ciné avec moi, il trouve toujours une échappatoire.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Bien Drago et toi ?  
  
-Cela va bien, tu te fais de plus en plus rare, tu ne te plais plus en notre compagnie, dis-je avec un petit sourire anxieux  
  
-Ne dis pas des bêtises, tu pourrais être surpris.  
  
Encore des paroles énigmatiques mais je n'insistai pas, c'était de toute façon inutile, je n'aurais pas plus d'explication sur ce qui le faisait changer vis-à-vis de moi.  
  
Et pourtant combien j'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi, mais il ne le faisait même pas à Ron et Hermione ni même à Séverus.  
  
Je les avais questionné en vain, ils n'en savaient pas plus que moi.  
  
Je pris place à la table juste à ses côtés.  
  
Il se tenait raide mais participait pleinement à l'élaboration de la fête pour notre directeur.  
  
Nous buvons de la bière-au-beurre et nous faisons de bonnes plaisanteries.  
  
C'est alors que me vient une idée pour me retrouver seul avec lui espérant recueillir quelques confidences.  
  
Je renversai donc mon verre sur lui, et me penchai pour essuyer la bière qui se répandait sur son pantalon, il se leva d'un seul bond et recula tellement vite que sa chaise se renversa.  
  
-Je suis désolé, viens je vais t'aider à réparer les dégâts.  
  
-Non ce n'est rien...  
  
-Si, allons aux toilettes que je puisse t'aider à nettoyer tout cela, sinon ton habit risque de s'abîmer  
  
Sur ce coup là les autres appuyèrent mes dires, ce qui fit qu'Harry ne su plus quoi dire, il se leva et me suivit aux toilettes.  
  
Je fis couler l'eau froide et je pris une serviette pour tamponner à l'eau claire mais comme ma main suivait la tache jusque son entrejambe, je sentis qu'il se dérobait ce qui me fit rougir et me mit mal à l'aise.  
  
-Euh..il serait peut être préférable que tu ôtes ton pantalon lui dis-je d'une voix enrouée.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire répondit il assez sèchement  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?  
  
-Que veux tu qu'il aies ?  
  
-Tu te conduis avec moi comme par le passé quand nous croyions être ennemis  
  
-Croyions ?  
  
-Oui, tu sais très bien qu'alors je t'en voulais parce que tu m'avais repoussé lors de notre première rencontre quand j'avais voulu me faire ton ami  
  
-Tu voulais être l'ami d'Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, pas du garçon qui défendait les moldus ou les plus faibles  
  
-Tu avais blessé mon orgueil alors, mais tu sais maintenant que je t'appréciais même si je te faisais les pires vacheries  
  
-Que veux-tu savoir exactement Drago ?  
  
-Je veux savoir ce qui te tourmente Harry, dis-je d'une voix douce  
  
-Crois-moi, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas savoir et que tu regretterais si je te le disais me répondit-il d'une voix triste  
  
-Je te promets de garder le secret et de t'aider le mieux que je peux  
  
-C'est gentil Drago, mais rien ne me perturbe, peut être juste un manque d'activité, ne t'en fait pas, allons rejoindre les autres maintenant.  
  
Le reste de la réunion ce passa agréablement et je surpris plus d'une fois Harry me regarder avec des yeux éteints ou parfois je voyais pointer une étincelle.  
  
Nous prenons congé chacun de l'autre et nous allâmes chacun dans nos appartements.  
  
Je regardai Harry s'éloigner dans le sentier qui l'amènerai chez lui à Pré-au-lard.  
  
C'est cela Harry tu crois m'avoir berné avec ces belles paroles mais je vais découvrir ce qui ne va pas même si pour cela je dois m'introduire dans ta vie privée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Et bien voilà, je l'ai vu et mon désir de lui est encore plus fort.  
  
S'il avait ressenti ce que j'ai subi quand il m'a touché il serait parti en courant.  
  
Je m'étendis tout habillé sur le lit et je fis appel à mon épouvantard afin qu'il vienne soulager ma misère.  
  
  
  
  
  
EP  
  
Je suis sans âme définie, je ne suis que le reflet des peurs d'amour d'Harry Potter, je n'existe que par son imagination et pourtant je n'attends que son appel, toutes ses nuits que j'ai passées dans ses bras à le combler de gestes et de paroles me font vivrent et me rendent chaque nuit plus réel.  
  
Ces doux mots qu'il me dit ne me sont pas destinés, ils sont pour l'autre.  
  
Pourtant c'est moi qui lui ai fait connaître les joies et les aboutissements de l'acte d'amour.  
  
C'est avec moi qu'il a perdu son innocence.  
  
Ces mots qu'il me dit avec amour ou désespoir je les ressens au fond de moi, comme si j'avais un c?ur.  
  
Il m'a donné ce c?ur car je l'aime chaque nuit davantage.  
  
Mais je divague, il aime celui que je représente, je ne suis qu'un épouvantard à peine plus qu'un rêve, je suis son esclave, un remplaçant à défaut du vrai.  
  
Il m'appelle....  
  
  
  
  
  
HP  
  
-Te voilà enfin !!! Viens j'ai besoin d'être consolé..  
  
-Harry..  
  
-Mais tu pleures...pourquoi, comment est-ce possible....  
  
-Je sais je ne suis qu'un épouvantard, je n'existerais pas si tes peurs ne me créaient pas  
  
-Mais je tiens à toi, tu m'es indispensable  
  
-Parce que je représente l'autre à tes yeux  
  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
  
-Oui j'ai découverts que tu m'avais tellement aimé, dû moins lui, que je vivais vraiment, j'ai un c?ur qui est plein de sentiments pour toi, j'attends toutes les nuits avec impatience et avec la peur au ventre qu'un jour je n'existerai plus.  
  
-Je te garderai car tu représentes peut être Drago mais c'est avec toi que je fais toutes ces folies  
  
-Mais tes mots d'amour ne sont pas pour moi, tu aimes que je te fasse l'amour mais tu penses à lui  
  
-Mais lui n'a rien je ne le touche même pas  
  
-J'ai mal de n'être qu'un remplaçant, je voudrais que tu m'aimes moi, moi l'épouvantard  
  
-Je regrette de te faire tant de peine, vient me faire un câlin, je crois que je t'aime aussi même si tu n'es pas lui   
  
Et la nuit se passa dans des étreintes passionnées et de réconfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
DM  
  
J'ai revêtu une cape d'invisibilité et malgré que je me sentais coupable je l'ai discrètement suivi, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien tellement il avait l'air préoccupé.  
  
Quand il rentra chez lui, je m'approchai de la fenêtre vitrée.  
  
Je le vis s'allonger tout habillé sur le lit. Je vis la porte de la penderie s'ouvrir et je me vis.  
  
moi.  
  
Je me suis retenu à temps de rentrer comme un fou pour le sauver de cet épouvantard.  
  
Harry lui souriait, lui parlait, le consolait.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation je compris enfin tout. Harry m'aimait et me remplaçait par cet épouvantard.  
  
Depuis quand cela durait-il ?  
  
Si seulement il m'avait donné un signe d'encouragement dans ce sens, il se serait bien épargné du chagrin et moi aussi.  
  
Oui je l'aimais depuis si longtemps, je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé malgré les apparences qui jouaient contre moi.  
  
Quand je vis Harry faire l'amour à cet épouvantard, une jalousie sans borne monta en moi, j'étais jaloux de moi-même, mais non ce n'était pas moi qui embrassait Harry, qui le caressait qui le faisait jouir et puis cet épouvantard ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il existait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.  
  
Aurais-je les mêmes gestes que lui, les mêmes paroles, arriverais-je à procurer à Harry le même plaisir.  
  
Il fallait que je réflechisse à tout cela que je trouve une solution, que j'élimine ce rival.  
  
  
  
  
  
EP  
  
Il m'a aimé moi.moi.moi, cette nuit a été la plus belle.  
  
Il ne m'a pas appelé par son nom, il m'a bercé, nous nous sommes embrassés et aimés comme des fous. Je vis, je vais vivre.  
  
Je suis dans la penderie et dans quelques instants, il rentrera et m'appellera. Mais que ce passe-t-il, oh non, un sortilège bloque la porte, comment est-ce possible...  
  
  
  
DM  
  
Voilà, c'est la seule solution, cette nuit je vais remplacer l'épouvantard, je vais me cacher derrière la penderie et quand Harry sera allongé je ferai comme si j'en sortais, j'espère que le sortilège de blocage et le sonorus tiendra l'autre tranquille.  
  
Mes mains tremblent, mon corps est parcouru de frissons, j'espère Harry que tu ne seras pas déçu.  
  
Je m'approche de toi, tu sembles heureux, j'ai un pincement au c?ur car tu es heureux grâce à lui et je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela.  
  
  
  
-J'avais hâte de te revoir, je t'ai trouvé un nom, viens approche  
  
-Quel est-il ? Dis-je en m'asseyant tout contre lui  
  
-Que penses-tu de Marthy ? Mais qu'as-tu ? Tu trembles  
  
Il me serra contre lui et je l'embrassai d'abord en douceur puis avec une fougue retenue depuis si longtemps.  
  
-Si tu savais combien je t'aime, tu en aurais presque peur  
  
-Mais je n'aurai jamais peur avec toi, tu m'apportes tellement de choses  
  
-Chut ne dit rien, laisse-moi t'aimer.  
  
Après de divines caresses, je le pris en douceur en lui murmurant tous les mots d'amour que mon c?ur contenait pour lui. Et quand ce fut son tour il me fit basculer dans la folie, je n'avais jamais connu de ma vie des sensations pareilles.  
  
Dieu comme je l'aimais.  
  
Le matin, je m'éclipsai avant son réveil, comme le faisait l'épouvantard.  
  
Ma tricherie dura une semaine au grand malheur de l'épouvantard qui se faisait piéger par moi chaque début de soirée grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité personne ne remarquait que je rodais autour de la maison d'Harry.  
  
Harry m'était devenu indispensable au point que je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans penser à lui.  
  
  
  
HP  
  
Je suis troublé, chaque nuit que je passe sont différentes, mais je trouve en Marthy de plus en plus de ressemblance avec Drago alors que j'étais persuadé que la personnalité de Drago s'estomperait et qu'il agirait d'une manière propre à l' identité qu'il s'est créée.  
  
Je ne peux pas me leurrer j'aime Drago mais j'aime également Marthy pour ce qu'il est vraiment et je ne retrouve ses derniers temps plus rien du Marthy que j'ai appris à connaître et aimer.  
  
Même sa manière de me faire l'amour et de m'embrasser a changer, c'est aussi bien mais c'est différent.  
  
On dirait deux hommes différents.  
  
Chacun des deux me donne le tout.  
  
Il faudra tirer cela au clair ce soir.  
  
  
  
-Hello Harry !!  
  
-Drago !!? Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
-Je viens te dire bonjour, tu m'offres une tasse de thé ?  
  
-Oui, entre je vais en préparer.  
  
-Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
-Je t'écoutes.  
  
-Harry.je t'aime  
  
-Quoi ? dis-je dans un murmure  
  
Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et ma bouche s'entrouvrit pour goûter à son nectar.  
  
Oh délicieux frissons qui me parcouraient, il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans ma chambre.  
  
  
  
EP  
  
Non, il est là, il me prend encore une fois Harry, je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
  
Il m'a privé de lui toute la semaine et je l'ai entendu faire l'amour à Harry et j'ai entendu les gémissements d'Harry.  
  
Harry qui commençait à m'aimer moi, qui m'a donné un nom et c'est lui qui l'a reçu à ma place.  
  
Pas de sortilège. je sors.  
  
  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
La porte de la penderie volât en éclats et Marthy apparut devant nous, triste et furieux à la fois  
  
-Non Drago ne fait rien lui criais-je  
  
-Oh non, j'ai oublié !!  
  
-Oublié quoi Drago?  
  
-Marthy dans la penderie.  
  
-Que.veux-tu dire..dis je dans un souffle  
  
-Pardonne-moi  
  
Et Drago me raconta tout de son espionnage, de la crainte qu'il avait eu de me perdre en voyant mon amour réel pour Marthy, de sa traîtrise envers Marthy, de l'usurpation qu'il avait faite.  
  
  
  
-Ainsi ces dernières nuits, je les ai réellement passées avec toi, je comprends mieux  
  
-Tu es déçu n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Non, mais j'ai un gros problème  
  
Marthy qui avait tout écouté silencieusement leva les yeux sur moi, une petite étincelle d'espoir dans son regard.  
  
-Oui, Marthy je t'aime aussi fort que j'aime Drago  
  
-Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir dit doucement Marthy, après tout je ne suis qu'un épouvantard, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire  
  
-Non, Harry et moi ne te le dirons jamais, tu es un être vivant avec des sentiments, je te demande aussi pardon pour t'avoir fait souffrir mais je n'en pouvais plus de rester loin de celui que j'aimais depuis toujours.  
  
Je me sentais perdu j'avais devant moi les deux êtres auxquels je tenais le plus et je ne savais que faire.  
  
Tous les deux m'aimaient réellement et étaient près à se sacrifier pour mon bonheur. Alors mes peurs refirent surfacent, ma peur de les perdre tous les deux et je m'approchai d'eux les prirent dans mes bras et déposai un baiser sur leurs lèvres.  
  
Je m'étendis sur le lit et je les attirai vers moi.  
  
Alors l'impensable se produisit, Marthy prit sa propre personnalité, un enfant venu de l'amour de Drago et moi, de nos mêmes peurs de se perdre, il avait mes cheveux et les yeux gris de Drago.  
  
Il était beau comme un ange venant partager les nectars divins.  
  
Nous passâmes ensembles des moments inoubliables remplis de passions jamais assouvies.  
  
Marthy comblant Drago aussi bien que moi, nous étions tous les trois heureux et unis pour la vie.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
HP  
  
La fête pour la retraite de Dumbledore arriva et à ma grande stupéfaction je suis devenu le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
J'étais ému et Dumbledore était heureux de m'avoir confié cette tâche. J'occupe à présent toute l'aile du Phénix avec Drago et Marthy.  
  
Séverus avait compris depuis bien longtemps mon amour pour Drago, il ne fut pas trop surpris de l'histoire de Marthy, vu que c'était lui qui avait placé l'épouvantard dans la penderie.  
  
Ron et Hermione sont au courant et sont heureux pour nous, ils se montrent très discrets.  
  
Sirius et Remus ne peuvent qu'approuver, ils ont passés par là eux aussi.  
  
Et pour les autres, ma vie privée ne les regarde pas..  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est pas parce que c'est un one shot que je ne dois pas recevoir de Review.allez je compte sur vous pour savoir si vous avez aimé. Bisous. Cajedi. 


End file.
